The Suite Life of the Tensions
by cutie siba
Summary: What happens when Kasumi is engaged to Ryu Hayabusa?How will her two brothers Hayate and Eliot handle this?
1. Chapter 1

if some one said:

"ELIOT HAYATE GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR I AM TELLING MOM."Eliot was reading his sister's diary. "Oh dear diary my new fiance is

so cute .Even his smile is so cute . And he just smile to me .When he sweats the sweat shines like a thousand diamonds. And his muscles wow.

love kasumi. Intresting".And Hayate was loooking through her clothes"WOW when did u buy these clothes . Are they for your fiance ? MWAHH MWAHH."

Then kasumi's cell phone rings " TRRN TRRN TRRN." Eliot answered " Hello... yeah... do you want kasumi?...who is it?...oh ok... Kasumi

its for u its someone called ryu wants to talk to u." kasumi got speechless and her eyes went like this O..o . " GIVE ME THAT! how do I

look?" . Hayate and Eliot yelled."YOU ARE TALKING WITH HIM ON THE COULD HE SEE U?" then the mother yelled for dinner while kasumi

was talking with ryu on the when she was done from talking with Ryu ,she went to eat found them making discusting things .Well

hayate told Eliot to open his mouth while eating so he can see how they foood was chewed. Then the door knocks .It was Hitomi. Kasumi called her sio

they can have the girls night. Well actually ust two the moment fell in love with the first true love. Hayate couldn't stop looking at

looked at him in weirdness and said " dude wake up its just a stupid girl.""but she is so beautiful i can't stop thinking about her" "Hey

don't forget rule numbor 2 of our brother girls just us ".In there school kasumi and hitomi are one of the most popular girls so they spied

on them and picture will print them and give it to the school paper.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

IT MIGHT BE SAID:

At night,the girls were doing there nails after there bath , and u know what a i mean by the girls (kasumi and hitomi ), they were having a sleepover.

So the boys spied on them,pictured them,and they printed the pictures. Accept for hayate he put hitomi's picture as a wallpaper on his phone.

Next day in school ,kasumi and hitomi were terribly mad of asked Hayate and Eliot " What r these pictures doing in the school newspaper?

That was last night in our house how did they picture us? maybe u ahve the answer maybe that was u"."Ofcourse not it wasn't us" he lied . "LIER

THAT WAS U " Hitomi yelled in there faces."NO IT IS NOT". Eliot yelled back."Well hitomi and i found in the school news paper".She snapped her fingures twice.

Hitomi popped out the schoool began reading"It read right here THESE PHOTOS WERE PICTURED FROM E,H TENSION wow i never knew there is ohter

tensions in school what a small world". They got speechless but Eliot nodded to Hayate and suddenly they ran . The girlsran after them the whole school

they even skipped the end of the schoool they tried to find them but they didn't because they were hidding in there secret place in the girls room.

"Good we are safe ". suddenly Kasumiand Hitomi open the bathroom . Eliot and Hayate hide in the toilet kasumi and hitomi were putting some started saying

"When they get back home we will kick there butts and tell Dad and Mom."Hayate and Eliot heard what they said."eww i steped in the toilet. After school ,Kasumi and Hitomi wanted to ask

Mrs. tension about where Eliot and Hayate are but they found her talking on the phone"Aha ...oh ok ...why ?...oh

then fine...wow that much ...oooo...ok then ...its ok...ok...bye have u done to ur

brothers?." well they embaressed us in the school newspaper"."Well how tell me?"."They pictured us last night when we were making our sleep over together and

put them in the school gd i bring my friends again."Well hitomi is not ur friend she is ur sister"."I know but i can't make with her a sleep over anymore."

She went to the room PRETENDING that she is crying. went after her. "hunni kasumi don't get sad i will make sure that when have a sleep over they

wouldn't disturbe u "."Really mom?"."Really"." Where did they go"."they will sleep at his cousin's house ein"."Oh ok".(I made ein there cousin just saying)

comment if u like it

********************************************************************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
